Akame ga Kill: Dragon's Blood
by Wolf Strife
Summary: Tatsumi Tyrant is an enigma to most. Found and raised by the Grand General Budo at an young age after his village was destroyed by a rogue Teigu User. Being trained by Budo himself, he quickly excelled through the ranks of the Imperial army and became a Brigadier General at the age of fifteen. Watch as he becomes one of the most important figures in the history of the Empire.
1. Tatsumi: A General, Father, and Lover

Akame ga Kill: Dragon's Blood

Summary: Tatsumi Tyrant is an enigma to most. Found and raised by the Grand General Budo at an extremely young age after his village was destroyed by a rogue Teigu User. Being trained by Budo himself, he quickly excelled through the ranks of the Imperial army and quickly took the rank of Brigadier General at the age of fifteen. Watch as he becomes one of the most important figures in the history of the Empire.

A/N: This Tatsumi will be different from Cannon Tatsumi and will still hold some of the traits of Cannon Tatsumi as well. An example of this is that he is a lot more open with Esdeath though He will still act nervous around her to some regard. As for his Teigu, it will have connections to the danger beast known as Tyrant, though it is not Incursion, though the two are very closely related. As for Tatsumi's past, that will come up later in the story. This starts off as AU and work its way into Cannon here and there. Please read and be kind when in your reviews. I will accept advice on improving my story. One last thing before I begin… I do NOT own Akame ga Kill. It is owned by its creators. Marutectz552's "The Imperial Saber" and Kenryo's "Akame ga Kill: Alliance" are my inspirations for writing this and I wish them both luck with their stories. Tyrant is the last name I've chosen for Tatsumi and Budo, not because of the Danger Beast known as Tyrant, but the way it seems to fit. Warning: Some character will show major out of character behavior.

Chapter 1: Enter Tatsumi: A General, A Father, and a Lover.

Imperial Capital: The Palace-Tyrant Family Chambers.

Tatsumi had woken up as the sun shined through the window and hit his eyes. The nineteen year old Brigadier General sat up and rubbed his eyes before looking at the beautiful Blue-haired woman that was sleeping peacefully next to him was none other than Esdeath Tyrant, the Empire's strongest General and his wife of five years. They had first met officially at the Emperor's Ball and they both had a little more than their fair share of the Alcohol and a month later, Esdeath found out she was pregnant with his child. He had been fourteen at the time and Esdeath had been seventeen. Due to Imperial Military Laws, they were forced into Wedlock, though it wasn't all bad since they had a mutual attraction to each other. Though Tatsumi loved his wife dearly, He will have to admit that those nine months were the scariest months of his life. The only person who could frighten him more than Esdeath would be his foster father and mentor, The Grand General Budo Tyrant. When Budo had found out that Tatsumi had gotten Esdeath pregnant, He chewed Tatsumi out for being so careless and for not wearing protection at the age of fourteen. Budo had been skeptic about the whole pregnancy at first, but once Elizabeth, Tatsumi and Esdeath's daughter, was born, Budo had warmed up to the little girl that is his granddaughter. He spoiled Elizabeth whenever he could, that was when he wasn't doing paperwork and/or protecting the Palace and the Capital. He was snapped out of his thoughts when Esdeath began to wake up.

"Good morning my love." He greeted her as she sat up in their bed. She gave him a genuine smile before kissing him on the lips and pushed him back down onto the bed and lay on top of him with her head laying on his chest listening to his heart beat.

"A little bit longer Tat-su-mi~." She spoke quietly to him while saying his name in a sing-song voice. "You are just so comfy."

"You do realize that we are risking that our daughter barging in here and jumping on top of us to wake up us again." He said with a little humorous chuckle. This made Esdeath sigh as she remembered the little phase that Elizabeth had gotten into a little after her fifth birthday. Their daughter had begun to find it necessary to come running into their chambers and using their backs as trampolines in order to wake them up.

"Fine. You win, I'll get up." She said as she sat up again as their daughter had entered their chamber, pushing the doors. She looked almost like Esdeath when she was a little girl yet she had Tatsumi's emerald green eyes and his pure and innocent smile. A man with white hair came running in after her but stopped at the door as he saw that Tatsumi and Esdeath were now awake.

"Mommy!" Elizabeth shouted as she ran up to the side of the bed and climbed up onto it and gave Esdeath a hug who returned it with love. "Good morning Papa!" She said as Tatsumi sat up and ruffled her hair.

"Good Morning Sweetheart." Esdeath said as she sat their daughter in her lap and began stroking her daughter's long, light blue hair, which was a shade tad bit darker than hers.

Esdeath had been fiercely protective of their daughter after Elizabeth had been born. She even had gotten into an argument with Budo on how Elizabeth was to be raised. That was one thing that Tatsumi didn't want to experience again. It took him and Esdeath's "Three Beasts" to keep the two of them from ripping each other apart. Esdeath had wanted to raise Elizabeth in the ways of the Partas Clan since her father had taught her the ways of a warrior and a hunter while Budo had wanted his granddaughter to grow up and become a Politician. Tatsumi had settled the argument by suggesting that Elizabeth could grow up to be what she wants to be because it was her decision and that she can learn from both of them and decide from there.

It took a little convincing on his part to have Esdeath agree to start training their daughter in the ways and traditions of her clan at the age of ten because Esdeath had learned them at the age of five and Tatsumi wanted their daughter to have a childhood that he never had due to being orphaned when his parents had died while he was very young and his village being wiped out by a rogue Teigu three years later. It was then that he met his foster father, Grand General Budo Tyrant. Tatsumi had been the only survivor from his village. His foster father had found him still alive but in critical condition. When Tatsumi recovered, Budo gave him the choice that, if he wanted to, he could come to the capital and train under him as his foster son and apprentice. Tatsumi had immediately accepted and asked why someone like him would take him under their wing. Budo just smirked and said that he could see the untapped potential with in him and with the right training; Tatsumi could awaken the sleeping dragon with in.

Tatsumi had entered the Imperial Military Academy shortly after at the age of ten and quickly became one if the Academy's brightest and best students and joined the Imperial Military at the age of 11. He had quickly risen through the ranks and made Brigadier General at the age of 15 a few months after Elizabeth was born. It was then that he received his Teigu. Budo had taken him and it was there that he had chosen a teigu that was the blood extracted from the Ultra-Class Danger Beast known as Tyrant. The First Emperor had made two Teigu from the Dragon-type Danger beast. One being the Evolving armor known as Incursio, which had taken the form of a sword and the second one was the blood He had extracted from it, which had been named Dragon's Blood Extract. Tatsumi had drunken the entire chalice of blood. Tatsumi could say that the experience was almost as if another presence had entered his body and was violently fighting for control. Tatsumi had quickly tamed the presence and quickly learned that it had given him some quite handy abilities. Some of these abilities were extremely enhanced senses and the ability to harden his skin to become as tough as a dragons coat of scales. His Teigu also gave him some powerful offensive abilities as well including immense strength.

"I apologize for the intrusion, General Esdeath, Brigadier General Tyrant." The man with white hair said with a slight bow in respect, catching Tatsumi's attention as well as Esdeath. "I tried to keep Lady Elizabeth from disturbing you, but she's faster than she looks."

"It is okay, River." Esdeath said with a smile at her subordinate, River, who was one of Esdeath's "Three Beasts". "We had just woken up anyway." She looked down at Elizabeth, who was tugging at her night gown, who was trying to get her attention. "Yes my little snowflake?"

"Can you take me to the playground this morning, mommy?" Elizabeth asked with a hopeful look in her eyes. Esdeath sighed knowing that She had to meet with the Emperor and the Prime Minister this Morning in an hour or so.

"Sorry sweetie." Esdeath frowned. "Mommy has work this morning that she can't put off but when I'm done, I'll take you out for Ice Cream since I got the whole afternoon okay." She saw the girl's eyes brighten and gleam and nod her head enthusiastically at the thought of getting ice cream. "In the meantime, Your Daddy has the morning and afternoon off and can take you to the playground, right Ta-su-mi~?" She said in a sing-song voice that promised torture and pain if he didn't go along with her plan. This made Tatsumi gulp in fear and sigh in defeat as he nodded to his wife's demands. It was obvious to River who wore the pants in this relationship and he could clearly see that it definitely isn't Tatsumi. He had closed the door behind him.

To Be Continued…

A/N: Please note that this chapter was to give you a small taste as to what is to come in the future. It was also to give any reader insight on three of the main characters of this story. It also goes into Tatsumi's past as well a bit of what his Teigu is in a brief explanation of what is to be revealed as well. Once again, please be kind and courteous with your reviews and please give any helpful advice that can help me improve my writing for this story for future chapters. Thank you and please review.


	2. 2: A Colonel, a Question, and a Family

Akame Ga Kill: Dragon's Blood

Chapter 2: A Colonel, a Question, and a Family,

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Akame ga Kill. All I own is this plot. If you want to know what Tatsumi's formal/casual outfit looks likes, the outfit can be seen in the photo image for this story.

Tatsumi walked through the streets of the Capital with his daughter's hand in his towards the playground that He and Esdeath usually took Elizabeth to so she could play with the children of the rich folk of town. Being a teenage father had been stressful and taxing on him as well as being a Brigadier General for the Imperial Army, though it did help him become more patient and more mature along the way. Elizabeth also helped Esdeath to mature a bit too, though his wife still kept most of sadistic nature, Esdeath learned not to show it around their daughter. She even kept Elizabeth's encounters with her "Three Beasts" to a minimum, because it was rather difficult to control their blood thirsty tendencies under control, particularly Nyau. He was snapped out of his thoughts when a feminine voice called his name when he and his daughter reached the playground.

"Brigadier General Tyrant." A woman said as she approached Tatsumi. "May I have a moment of your time Sir?" "She bowed her head in respect

Tatsumi glanced at her and smirked when he recognized her instantly from her uniform. The uniform belonged to the Legion that he commanded. They were known as "The White Dragons" for their standard uniforms were white robes and distinguished by their beaked hood. Among the men under his command, there were six that he had handpicked to help lead his legion and three of them that He was training himself just like when Esdeath had taught him when she officially took over his training to become a General, Brigadier General in his case, upon his father's orders of course, not that she needed to be told that. One of them was this very woman, who is his second-in-command, to be precise.

"Good morning Colonel Balta Aquila." Tatsumi smiled as he greeted the Colonel. "You don't have to address me so formally. I am off-duty after all, though I will grant you a moment of my time. I am a busy man after all." He said as he kept his eye on Elizabeth who was playing tag with the other children.

Colonel Balta Aquila was a woman who went through the Imperial Military Academy in the same year that Tatsumi had been enrolled to become an officer. She had ranked fourth in their year and graduated with earning the rank of 1st Lieutenant and has been Tatsumi's best friend ever since. She knew Tatsumi the best aside from Esdeath and his foster parents, General Budo and Lady Camellia Tyrant.

She was a tall woman at the age of eighteen with a fit and slender but attractive body that she kept hidden beneath her uniform. Her skin was pale white, though not as pale as Esdeath's and her hair was a rather dark blonde. Her eyes though were her most distinguishable feature. They were the same pale yellow as an Eagle's eyes. She also had perfect vision which made her a very valuable asset on and off the battle field.

Her uniform was a modified version of the standard uniform that most of the soldiers in his legion are to wear. Her uniform consisted of the standard long white robes, black boots, the beaked hood, leather armor, a red sash, and sheathes to store her weapons and pouches. Her arsenal of weapons does consist of a long sword with a small eagle head on the pommel of the sword, a short sword with a similar design to her long sword, throwing knives, a crossbow, and a blade hidden within the bracer on her left forearm, which only the select handful of the White Dragons were trained to use them, just above the wrist, that could be activated with a flick of the wrist. What was different about her uniform was that it had the insignia for a Colonel of the Imperial Army patched onto the left shoulder and an eagle like design embroidered onto the back of the robes just below the hood. A dragon design was embroidered on the right sleeve signifying that she was a member of the White Dragons. The last difference was that she wore a tight short white skirt with black leggings underneath for better mobility than the standard issue skirt that most female soldiers and officers wore in the Imperial Military.

"Thank you Sir. I won't keep you long." Balta said with a neutral tone.

"So speak soldier." Tatsumi said as his smile turned into a frown as he recognized that the tone she used was the one when she was discussing work.

"It seems that Grand General Budo has received word about a rumored night Raid Night attack that will happen tonight and wants us to investigate and if possible, apprehend any suspected member of either Night Raid or the Revolutionary Army." Balta explained as she delivered the information to Tatsumi.

"So I take it that he wants this to be a small operation then?" Tatsumi asked while Balta nodded in response. "I also take it that He has asked for our personal team to take on this investigation, and we are to be ready before nightfall." She nodded once more. "Then go and tell the rest of our team that we have a job tonight." She nodded one more time.

"We are at your command, Brigadier General Tyrant. We will be ready by sundown." Balta said with a smile and then turned in the opposite direction. Before she could walk away, Tatsumi called out to her. She looked back to see what he had to say.

"You should spend some time with Elizabeth next time you're free you know." He said with a smirk. "I did make you her godmother for a reason after all." All she gave him a smile and gave a small wave before turning back towards the direction that she was heading and walked out of sight.

(Meanwhile with Esdeath: Imperial Palace, hallway outside the Throne Room…)

Esdeath had just left the meeting with the Emperor and the Prime Minister. She had just wanted to get back to Tatsumi and spend precious family time with him and their sweet daughter. But obstacles kept on getting in her way. One was that the meeting took almost all morning. She already knew that she was to go and deal with the Northern Tribes in the swiftest manner possible and already had chosen the proper manner on how to deal with them.

The second obstacle had been that an Imperial Guard soldier who had been hitting her before and after the meeting. She recognized him due to being one of the few members of Tatsumi's class in the Military Academy as being one of the few who had teased and picked on Tatsumi for being a teen father. It wasn't Tatsumi or her fault that she had gotten pregnant and raising Elizabeth definitely wasn't something she and Tatsumi would ever come to regret. In fact, it had made the two of them even stronger, though this man was starting to get on her last nerve.

"Would you please go on about your daily business and leave me alone." Esdeath asked as calmly as she could. Couldn't the guy take a hint that she wasn't interested in him in the slightest?

"Just leave him and that bast…." The man never got to finish his sentence as Esdeath grabbed him by the throat and lifted him up while giving him a glare that could kill. The man could the sworn he felt ice forming around his neck. The smile that Esdeath gave him sent chills of fear throughout his nervous system. Esdeath brought her left hand close to man's face. The hallway had begun to freeze over due to Esdeath had slowly using her power to display her increasing anger.

"Do you see this ring on my ring finger and what it represents?" She questioned him with a menacing tone. The man nodded with fear. "Then you must know that I am already taken by the man I love and that child my husband and I have was conceived through mutual affection and raised on the bonds of love, faith, and trust." Her grip tightened around his throat even more.

"I don't care if you talk shit about Tatsumi or me." Esdeath said with an inhuman growl. "But if I catch insulting my daughter, attempting to harm her, or even look at her in the wrong way, then I won't hesitate to rip your body limb from limb, skin you alive, and drop you in a vat of boiling oil! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME, SOLDIER?"

The soldier nodded in complete fear and utter terror as Esdeath dropped him to the floor as the ice had begun to evaporate. "NOW SCRAM!" She roared causing the Imperial Guard to run as fast as his legs could even move. Esdeath was sure that was the fastest that man had ever run but she was pretty sure the man had both pissed and soiled his pants.

"Is something the matter General Esdeath?" A man with a deep baritone voice said from behind her. She turned around to see the Grand General Budo Tyrant standing behind her. The very man who was also Tatsumi's foster father, Elizabeth's Grandfather, and Her father-in-law.

"It seems that your troops have been lacking in both discipline and manners, General Budo." Esdeath said as she narrowed her eyes at her superior and father-in-law. "The man had the audacity to hit on me even after I asked him to kindly stop but he went on further and almost insulted my daughter in front of me. He would have if I didn't put him in his place, that is."

Esdeath may respect Budo for his power and being her superior officer and the fact that he was her father-in-law and Elizabeth's Grandfather, but she didn't like him in the slightest, even if she did try to get along with him for Elizabeth's sake.

"So I heard." Budo replied with a calm tone, glaring at her. "I will deal with Sergeant Gregorian and his punishment as I see fit. But do remember that I will be keeping a closer eye on you from now. I would hate to be the one who makes Little Elizabeth cry after all."

"Of course General, I'll make absolute sure not to step out of line." She said as she returned the glare. He turned around but she had one little question for him. There was something that she had wanted to know and Budo was the only one who held the answer or answers she wanted. "I do have one question for you."

"What is it?" Budo asked as he stopped looking not bother looking at her.

"The last time we spoke in private, you spoke of Tatsumi is the only one who possesses the power to stop him. What did you mean by that?" Esdeath asked wondering what this hidden power was that Tatsumi possesses and who this person that only Tatsumi could defeat.

"You caught on to that." He said smirking. "I will give you three hints. The first hint is that there is a very specific reason why Tatsumi's Teigu had chosen him. The second hint is that this man is not to be taken lightly. The third hint is that the answers you seek await you in the cold north."

Esdeath looked at the man with confusion and curiosity. "What do you mean the answers I seek lie in the North? You still haven't answered my question."

"It is like I said before Esdeath." Budo said as he began to walk away. "The answers you seek lie in the North. Just make sure you understand that once you find them, that you might not like what you seek. This is my only warning. Once you go down this road, there is no turning back."

Esdeath stood there even more confused than before and stood there pondering his words for a moment before going to find Tatsumi and Elizabeth so that she can spend some precious time with them. The old geezer just love to be vague around her when it comes to Tatsumi.

(The Capital: Ice cream parlor- Palace: Noble Residential and Market district)

Esdeath walked through the crowds and down the ice cream parlor. It Ice cream parlor was a small one and Tatsumi had known the owners ever since he was seven years old when Budo first adopted him.

"Mommy, Daddy and I are over here!" A yelled could be heard from her left. Before she could even register what was happening, a small speeding, blue-haired bullet crashed into her, almost making her lose her balance. She looked down and smiled at her daughter who was now hugging her waist.

"Hello sweetheart. Are you ready for some ice cream?" Esdeath asked her as her daughter beamed up with a huge smile. She looked up to see her husband walking towards them. "Hello Tatsumi." She pecked him on the lips, who lightly blushed. She enjoyed teasing him so much, though she kept it to a mild minimum in front of Elizabeth to keep her from asking any embarrassing questions.

"Hello Esdeath." Tatsumi spoke with a smile. "How was your meeting with our Emperor and the Puppet Master?" Esdeath had frowned when she heard Tatsumi's little nickname for the Prime Minister. Tatsumi had harbored a deep hatred for the Prime Minister and apparently has been holding onto this hatred for the Prime Minister ever since childhood. At least that's what Esdeath knew of this hatred. The only reason why the Prime Minister can't touch Tatsumi is because of being Budo's son, and her husband.

"I'll choose to ignore your comments and say that the meeting was boring." She said with a frown, choosing to withhold her encounter with Tatsumi's former classmate and Budo. God knows what Tatsumi would do to the poor sap if he found out that the guy was hitting on her and had almost insulted their daughter. She would actually enjoy watching Tatsumi torture the poor sap. "I had already gotten order to annihilate the forces in the North last night and all the meeting was a review on my plans to do just that."

"I see. So when do you leave?" He asked handing her and Elizabeth their orders as they sat down with Elizabeth sitting in her lap.

"I leave at tomorrow morning." She said with a neutral tone before smiling. "So how was your morning?"

"It was good." Tatsumi spoke casually. "I ran into Balta today as Elizabeth and I reached the playground." Esdeath raised an amused eyebrow at this. She knew of the pseudo sibling bond that Tatsumi and Balta share. In fact, Esdeath even respected Colonel Balta for her lack of fear and courage to stand up to her superiors, such as herself.

"So what did the young Colonel Aquila have to say today?" Esdeath asked with an amused tone.

"I have a job tonight." Tatsumi responded. "Father has ordered me to take my personal team from my legion and investigate a rumored Night Raid attack tonight and take any we can alive for questioning."

"I see." Esdeath spoke calmly. "While I think I would be more personally qualified to handle Night Raid, but I know you will do just fine." She smiled gently at Tatsumi who smiled back at her when she felt a tugging on her uniform. She looked down at her daughter, her pride and joy. "Yes my precious daughter?" Little did she know, the question her daughter was about to ask, was one she wasn't prepared to answer for a long, long time.

"How are babies made?" Elizabeth asked with child-like curiosity, not realizing what she actually asked her mother just now." Esdeath's reaction was one of shock mixed with surprise and confusion. Tatsumi's reaction was equal to Esdeath's. He had never seen Esdeath this surprised in all the years married to her.

"I…. uh….. um…. I don't think that's a question you should be asking for a long time. Understand Elizabeth." Esdeath said with a stern stare and tone of voice after collecting herself. Elizabeth just nodded knowing that pressing any further will result in a time out. The family left to drop Elizabeth off at Grandpa Budo's so they can prepare for tonight and tomorrow.

To be Continued…

A/N: The reason why I've been delaying this chapter is because of a writer's block and decided to save Tatsumi's encounter with Night Raid for next chapter. I apologize for the delay. I decided that I need one more chapter before I get around to revealing Tatsumi's fighting capabilities and his Teigu. I will start revealing Tatsumi's past little by little starting with the next chapter and a few flashbacks of Esdeath and Tatsumi during Esdeath's pregnancy. Thank you for reading and please review.


End file.
